Queen Bebe
Kim gets swamped with commitments and obligations to all her clubs and school organizations. To make matters worse the Bebes have mysteriously reappeared and have become too quick for any normal human to fight. Kim races to stop the construction of their hive and the appearance of the Bebe Queen and overuses a special pair of super-speed shoes, Valkyrie 1000 that Wade had already warned her not to wear too often. Characters (in order of appearance) * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Bonnie Rockwaller * Rufus * Environmental Action Club Member * Member of the Mad Dog Ball Committee * Tara * Wade * Steve Barkin (Silent cameo) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Kim finally gets swamped when nonstop missions and extracurricular activities begin interfering with each other. Among her activities is big clean-up of Middleton Park, and the school dance committee. Just then, Bonnie tries to seize an opportunity to chair the dance committee, promising to invite Smash Mouth to perform there. Ron tries to convince her to cut down on her activities, but Kim refuses, claiming "She wouldn't settle for chair... she'd want throne!" To make matters worse a brazen crime spree occurs, at first involving the stealing machinery from a factory that makes Britina dolls, which results in a toy store manager summoning her for help. Then, a factory in Sweden which manufactures mannequins is target by these thieves. As Kim arrives at the mannequin factory, the Killer Bebes watch from an overhead catwalk, and overhear her talking with Ron about Bonnie, claiming she's the bossiest person on the planet. In spite of Ron's efforts to stop the upcoming theft by tying himself to the machinery, the factory is stolen right in front of them, and Kim and the security guard end up being tied up along with him. Way over-scheduled Kim and Ron return to Middleton, humiliated over being foiled at the dummy factory. Just then Wade beeps in and shows her the factory's security tapes, which reveal the return of the Bebes. As it turns out, they're building a hive for themselves, and feel they need a queen for their victory over the human race. Kim eventually figures this out while watching another old sponsored film about honey bees at school. Just then Wade beeps in claiming to want to meet them at a scientific lab. Ron thinks that they'll finally get to see him in person, but when they arrive they only find his image at another PC in a cubicle, then in a hallway lined with monitors. Somehow, Wade has been working with some rats in a maze, one of which is wearing a pair of super-speed shoes. Kim requests a pair her size (seven), and gets one right away. However, Wade urges her not to wear them more than she needs to. At the same time, Rufus steals the pair the experimental rat was wearing, and uses it for himself. Kim takes them home, puts them on, and cleans up her room in a flash. She then turns down a ride from her father, races throughout Middleton (dragging Ron with her), cleans up the park and props up the gym with the decorations she originally planned to add. Just then, Wade beeps in to let her know, that the Bebe's hive has been spotted in the Gulf of Mexico off the west coast of Florida. "I could walk there faster." Upon the helicopter ride to the island, Kim finds that she's moving so fast that time is standing still. Neither Joe (the helicopter pilot), Ron, nor Wade can hear her. When she makes a sarcastic remark about being able to walk there faster, she decides to get a head start, and literally runs on the water toward the island. Much to her surprise Bonnie was the one chosen as their queen, and the Bebes inform her that they have her to thank for this revelation. Kim tries to use the same ultra-high frequency sound wave that defeated them in "Attack of the Killer Bebes", but it doesn't work this time. They resume producing more Bebe-bots as they fight with Kim. As Ron arrives on the scene, he too finds Bonnie is their queen. She tells Ron that she was kidnapped by "these freaky chicks who kept saying 'Bonnie Rules'", which was the only positive aspect of her ordeal. She demands that Ron break her out of her hive, but the hive not only uses her subconscious to hit him with an electric bolt that sends him flying across the room, but also to make the Bebes kidnap Smash Mouth, and take them to Middleton High. Ron takes Rufus out of his pocket so he can help Kim, realizing that he's still wearing the super-shoes that he stole from one of Wade's lab rats. The Bebes put Kim through the conveyor belt to turn her into one of them. Rufus arrives and gets the Bebe holding Kim's legs to chase him. Kim destroys the other Bebes by crushing them different parts of the conveyor belt. She then saves Rufus from the last Bebe. But, they are still too many, telling her that "they're perfect" like they believe Bonnie to be (and therefore invincible). Kim shows them a broken piece of debris which shows their reflection -- upside-down faces. Realizing they're no longer perfect, they all self-destruct at once. Kim and Rufus successfully break Bonnie out of the hive, and rush her and Ron to the dance. Party on at Middleton... and beyond The members of Smash Mouth are puzzled as to how they arrived in Middleton, but Steven Harwell decides to perform anyhow, considering that they're on a stage. They choose Come On, Come On, as the song they want to start off with. Kim and Rufus try desperately to slow down in order to join the school dance, but end up running right through it twice. In fact, they run from Point Bonita, San Francisco in the shadow of the Golden Gate Bridge to Ellis Island at the base of the Statue of Liberty. Kim realizes the shoes can't stay on forever and eventually will come off. Both she and Rufus decide to dance anyway to music only they seem to be able to hear. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes *'Kim:' Oh, that Bonnie! She is the bossiest person on the planet. ---- *'Kim:' (speaks quickly) Thanks for the lift Joe. *'Joe:' (speaks slowly) It’s the le-east I...ca-a-an...doooooooo. (time stops) *'Kim:' You alright, Joe? Joe? Ron, something's happened to... *'Kim': ...me. I'm moving at hyper-speed. *'Kim:' (Trying to take off the super shoes) Ugh! Oh. Uh-oh. Ugh! Come on! ---- *'Bebe:' The Bebe hive mind is so Bonnie. Bonnie rules. ---- *'Kim '(Grabbed by the Bebes):' Aahh! (Struggle grunting) *'Bebes: Give her a ride on the conveyor belt. (Throws Kim on the conveyor belt) *'Kim:' Oh. Uh. (Kim watches the Bebe machine) *'Kim:' I would really rather not get Bebefied. ---- *'Bonnie:' Hang on, Queenie. And what is that supposed to mean? Gallery Outfits Kim qb pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants qb mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit qb casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit qb yellow.PNG|Yellow shirt with blue star, blue pants qb pg.PNG|Pink crop top, green capris Qb Mission (with Valkyrie 1000).png|Standard mission outfit, with Valkyrie 1000 super shoes qb dress.PNG|Periwinkle dress Ron Other Screenshots Queen_Bebe_-_All_Three.png Kim running in fast shoes.jpg Image1039.jpg|"I would really rather not get bebefied" Image1062.jpg Image1063.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * Helicopter driven by Joe. Allusions * Ron mentions that the bee film's production value was below that of Ghost Car, which was the film Mr. Barkin showed the driver's education class in Car Trouble. Trivia * 34th episode in chronological order. * 33rd episode of Kim Possible in production order. * Even though Greg Weisman wrote this episode, it was rewritten by the producers. According to Greg, ''"I didn't quite get the tone of the show on my first shot".http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/archives.php?lid=217 * Smash Mouth appears singing Come On Come On. * Kim wears a size seven shoe. Errors * Goof: Kim does not have a bra. * Ron is invisible in that scene when Bonnie was free. * When Bonnie was abducted she was wearing a cheerleader uniform, but in the hive she is wearing casual clothes. * In the closed captioning subtitles, they left out Kim yelling or exclaiming in pain while she's grabbed by the bebe bots and struggle grunting while before the bebe bots say, "Give her a ride on the conveyor belt." * At the end of the episode, when Kim and Rufus attempted to slow down to get to the dance, Kim is seen wearing stockings with the fast shoes, which would be impossible since she can't wear them due to the shoes stuck on her feet. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** ''See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links *KP Tome page *KP Tome: Queen Bebe transcript *Disney Wiki: Queen Bebe Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 2